


Plot Bunny No. 2

by sarge (sayitaintsarge)



Series: plot burrow [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Parenting, Gen, No Beta, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, We Die Like Men, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayitaintsarge/pseuds/sarge
Summary: unfinished but finished enoughone shot from my plot bunny collectionmay be continued at some point in the distant future





	Plot Bunny No. 2

Harry Potter had always enjoyed going shopping with his aunt.

It was the only time Harry ever got to go into the city. Whenever he was allowed out of the house, he would simply go sit for hours on a swing at the park down a few streets, and the rest of the time he spent either at home or at school. He didn’t get out much. Whenever Petunia Dursley decided she needed to go for a shopping trip, she took Harry along to carry bags.

It was better than scrubbing floors, at least.

It was on one such shopping trip that he first saw it. He spared it nothing more than a brief glance- after all, what was so unusual about it? Probably the only reason he remembered it years after the encounter was the shopping trip just the next day- Dudley had demanded a freshly baked pie, and there was no flour to be found in the cupboard. The previous day’s trip had still been fresh in his mind, and he had wondered for a moment why the statue of an angel, presumably weeping into its hands, had been removed from outside of an old antique shop. Harry was only five at the time, but that brief moment of curiosity and the continuation of the unsolved mystery lingered in his mind for quite some time.

~~~~~~~

Two years later, Harry frowned at that same antique shop as his aunt drove them into the city. Why couldn’t the owner make a decision regarding that statue? It had been periodically appearing and disappearing every few months for a long time. Refocusing his gaze forward as his aunt barked at him to pay attention, he didn’t notice that the angel had shifted slightly, gazing after the car that was moving steadily away. By the time the vehicle was out of sight, the statue was gone as though it had never been there. And, with such statues of angels, well, you never knew. It very well might not have. 

~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> work marked complete because it ends with enough of a conclusion and because while i have a vague outline of a plot, I have no plans to actually continue this anytime soon. questions/comments/corrections/flames will be read and possibly responded to, eventually.


End file.
